The Ace of Hearts
by Numbuh 214
Summary: When two Wu are combined, its chaos for EVERYBODY at the temple, especially Rai and Kimiko. And, what's with the new guy? Rated for safety.
1. Everything is Messed Up

Hi! I'm finally submitting a story again!!! And this time, I'll try and keep it up and running!

DISCLAIMER: No rights to anything except my own character belong to me! And all spelling mistakes made when Clay is talking are ON PURPOSE to emulate his speech style…

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Cube of Haniku!!!"

"Alright; I wager the Sweet Baby Among Us for your Wushu Helmet, Clay!!!"

"Well, alright! The game is the down-home favorite: BASEBALL!!"

"Let's go already!! I've got more evil to plot!! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!"

Suddenly the environment changed from a lush, relaxing park somewhere in California to a sub-space baseball diamond, complete with bases, home-run boundaries, a scoreboard, and a scorekeeper dragon named Dojo Kanojo Cho, currently in his travel size.

"Alright, Clay, my man; sock it to 'em!!"

"Raimundo is right: Jack Spicer is new shirt."

"'Old hat,' dude-ito."

"…That too!!"

It was at this time Kimiko joined in on the cheering. "YOU CAN DO IT, CLAY!!!"

"Thank you muchly, li'l lady! Now, as I was saying… GONG YI TAMPAI!!"

"GONG YI TAMPAI!!"

"Ring of Nine Dragons!!!"

"Jack-bots, play ball!!!"

The split had weakened Clay considerably, but that weakness was cancelled out when they all used the Mikado Arm together. Since the Xiaolin side had initiated the showdown, they were on the field for fairness. And in the bottom half of the inning, Clay looked as if he hadn't the strength to even defeat this baseball zero!! "But in all actuality, I was just holdin' back so he would get smug."

We know this because he belted a grand slam WAYYYYYY over the top and 6 more home runs after that. Jack and his team barely put up a fight and the Showdown was ended on the Mercy rule.

"Hoo-WEE!! I got the Cube of Haniku, plus the Sweet Baby Among Us back!!"

"Man, I just realized, Clay, ol' buddy; that means we gotta train with it again!!"

That got an exasperated groan out of the group as they flew on the newly enlarged Dojo back home. Little did they know an ally was in their midst, hidden within Dojo's flowing tail…

…until they got home.

"DUDE!!! How'd you do that? The park did that freaky thing with the changing and the moving and the – you know what I'm talking about!!" the Californian known as David Owen Mason II frantically inquired.

Later, the entire story was explained to him in detail, and then they showed him the Shen-Gong-Wu. His interest drifted to two Wu in particular…

"…So, the Heart of Jong and the Rio Reverso, huh?" David said, unwittingly activating the two Wu in concurrence and pointing the Rio Reverso where it just happened to shoot Kimiko square in the chest and knock her out. But, the beam was an an oddly bright pink.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdo…?" the crazy teen, now circling around at an alarmingly fast pace, queried.

"Looks like you comm-bined Wu, pardner! But, what effect d'ya s'pose it's gonna have on Kimiko?"

"I don't know, Clay (that is your name, right?); but, I can tell you the beam was pink and it seemed to jump from the Heart to the Ree—whoop—well, you get it."

"Pink? I seem to remember that having something to do with the discovery of the combination at 2:14 am; but I am 15, after all. 15 centuries, that is!" This came from Dojo, whom was snugly hidden inside Clay's hat

"Hmmm…" David gasped and quickly thought of a plan; "Rai, please take Kimiko to her quarters NOW!! And do not leave her side until she awakens!!"

"Rrrr! Lucky you said 'please'!" _And that I like her…_

"I shall appreciate my luck, new friend!!!" _He totally digs her…and now he'll have a chance!!! David, you are one Samaritan!! Wait, no you're not!! You have the opportunity to be a hero; the ultimate reward!! Oop; they are looking…_"So, how's lunch at HTB sound for the rest of y'all?"

"I'm IN, pardner! Been waiting fer someone who thinks with his stomach! Right, Dojo?"

"If HTB means what I think it means, count me in, too!"

"Could somebody tell me what an 'HTB' is, please?"

"Oh, _right…_ basically, Omi, it's a hungry man's paradise, with tasty delights galore!"

"I am most definitely calculated within!"

"That's 'count me in,' Omi."

"That, too, my new friend!!"

"Let's get our grub on, then, gents! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!!" Grabbing the aforementioned Wu, they slashed their way to a Hometown Buffet and left the Temple, completely unaware of the single departing crow.


	2. Or Is It?

I have way too much time on my hands... Why? 'Cause you get two chapters in ONE DAY!! Start reading!

DISCLAIMER: No rights to anything except my own character belong to me! And all spelling mistakes made when Clay (and sometimes Rai) talking are ON PURPOSE to emulate his speech style…

Chapter 2; Horribly Wrong?

_I guess she's OK… she's funny, sweet, cute; she's got that temper, though; but it makes all the more attrac_— _NO! This is Kim we're talkin' 'bout! I can't love one of my best friends! She is lovable, though…_

"Kimiko?"

"Rrrai? ...ooooooh."

"Great; she's coming to!! HEY GUYS!!!" But no one replied.

"Sorry, Kim; but, I guess they're somewh—" He was cut off due to Kimiko kissing him smack on the lips. She broke off after about a minute, but Rai was sent into a state of shock. The last thing that crossed his mind was: _Fuel to the flames, there…_

"I hope everyone gets back all right so they can fix up my Rai-pie," Kimiko said with hearts in her eyes; eyes that observed a lone crow departing from her window.

"Ah; you have returned, my pet." The one who said this was none other than Chase Young, the 1500-year old demon warrior.

"So, that bird has returned. Any news on the monks?"

He surveyed what the crow had seen (a/n: don't ask how 'cause I don't know.) with his trademark smirk. "Well, from what I can see, they have a new ally; one with a knack for finding archaic and unusual Shen Gong Wu combinations. And, a certain fire dragon has been put out of commission because of it."

"So, we attack tonight?"

"…You're smarter than you look, Wuya."

The 1500-year-old Heylin witch merely growled at this.

"Hoo-WEE, pardner! I don't think I ever did see anyone eat that much but me!"

"You're one to talk! But you, Omi! I never expected you to eat that much!"

"It just goes to show that size does not matter! And Dojo; disguising yourself a hat was genius!!"

"Hey! When dragons became quote, unquote 'evil'," Dojo said making air quotes, "you had to either put on a disguise or a coating of barbecue sauce. Which do you think I did?"

"Neither until Dashi died; then you tried the latter until your suicidal thoughts passed."

"…HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, DAVID?" Everyone exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Lucky guess?" He replied. He did have a knack for guessing right, as you will see. "Oh, hey, Kimiko! Feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I wish I could say the same for Rai."

"…Why, may I ask, is that?"

"Oh, he's in my room, standin' there all cute."

"…I see." _So my plan has succeeded after all._ " Let's go snap him out of it, fellas!" They depart to Kimiko's room.

"Now, we will hear the full story from Raimundo." He brought his left arm around his body and returned Raimundo to his senses with a back-handed slap to the face.

"OW!!! Hey, man; that really hurt!!"

"You're welcome," David said while rubbing the back of his hand.

"Uh…where's Kimiko?"

Here, David barely avoided a smirk as he feigned innocence. "Why, whatever for, Raimundo?"

"She was actin' all weird 'n' stuff and – well, I don't know why, but she kinda kissed me."

"SHE WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone but David screamed this reply; David just smirked.

"Y-y-you knew this would happen, didn't ya?" Rai stuttered.

"Wow!! I believe David's tiger instincts are better than my own!! (Not much, though…)"

"Gee, Omi, you're _so modest_…" the two belligerents replied.

"YAYYYY!! Rai-pie's awake!" Kimiko screamed in utter joy, squeezing the life out of the mentioned young man in a hug.

"Uhh-oohohhahh…" Omi fainted.

"Way ta go, dude!" This spouted from David.

"We knew it was destined to be!" Clay exclaimed. "But, what happened to the beam?"

At this point, all David could think to do was laugh, "Don't you get it? Heart, bow-thingy, pink beam, 2:14 am? This IS the beam's effect…"

"Why ME, then?"

After calming down, David simply stated, "I didn't want you to get jealous, 'Rai-pie'." Then to change the topic, he replied, "May I please borrow the Eye of Dashi and the Ring of Nine Dragons?"

"You know where the vault is, buddy."

"Thank you, Clay!" And he took off for the vault with laughter anew after a second or two, knowing Rai would soon follow, which he did.

"Hey; come back here! Fix Kimiko right now!!"

"Make sure it's what you really want first!" _I better take a few more Wu…just in case…_

Chapter 3 coming in a few seconds!!!


	3. Eye of the Nine Dragons

See? What'd I tell ya? Here's Chapter 3! And, the titles are up in the navigator!!

DISCLAIMER: No rights to anything except my own character belong to me! And all spelling mistakes made when Clay (and sometimes Rai) talking are ON PURPOSE to emulate his speech style… 

"The time is right, Wuya."

"You mean we're going? Ugh; FINALLY!! I can't wait to kick their butts." the witch replied enthusiastically to Chase Young

"Do not take this situation lightly, Wuya. Kimiko may be incapacitated, but there's still that new boy…"

"Him? Please; I can take him out with my pinky WITHOUT my powers…" She went on to spout more confidence about it.

Ahh, let her keep her overconfidence, the cursed warrior thought. I plan to use it to my advantage, anyway.

David awoke with a yawn; "2 in the morning; a glass of water, then it's back to bed." He sleepily walked, not seeing the thousands of jungle cats perched outside the Temple. He got his water, started to drink, then spat it out and realized, "Chase Young has arrived! Eye of Dashi! Ring of Nine Dragons!" With that, one David split into five: for reference, we'll call them Prime, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega.

Prime, being the original, spouted the orders; "Everyone, pick a monk and wake that monk up! I'll stall Chase Young and Wuya!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Let's go, then!"

Alpha chose to wake Omi up because he would be the easiest. He creeped up to Omi and whispered one word in his ear; "Squirrel."

"D'AAAHAHHHHAGGH! Do NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"The Temple is under attack; you are most welcome."

"…Thank you, friend."

Beta chose to wake Raimundo because he lost rock, paper, scissors to Gamma. "Raimundo, wake up! The Temple's under attack!!"

"zzznzz…fiveminnitz,mahmah…"

Beta wisely clamped Rai's nose shut.

"Hey!!! What's th' big idea?"

"Just thought you'd like to kick the collective butts of Chase Young and Wuya."

"…SWEET!!"

Gamma chose to wake Kimiko. He knew a way to use her condition as an advantage. "Kimiko, Raimundo's been hurt!!"

That did it, all right. In less than a second, she was ready to take on and destroy both Chase and Wuya. "Lemme at 'em – I'll – I'll…"

"Oop, false alarm; but Chase Young and Wuya might target him while they're here."

"What are we wasting time here for?"

"My thoughts exactly!"

Omega, being the odd man out, had to wake Clay. Luckily, Omega had taken the Two-Ton Tunic from the gaggle of Wu David took to bed with him for protection.

"Two-Ton TUNIC!!!" The Wu activated and crashed into Clay hard enough to wake him.

"What in tarnaysh—Oh, we're under attack are we?"

"Chase and Wuya."

"…Let's git while the gittin's good."

"Already there!!"

"So the Eye of Dashi cancels out—"

"—the Ring's power distribution—"

"—and lets you make as many copies as—"

"—a swarm of June bugs in June?"

"Yes! I am Alpha…"

"…Beta…"

"…Gamma…"

"…and Omega…"

"and Prime is holding off Chase and Wuya as best he can."

"Come on, you old hag! Surely you can do better than that! What's the matter? Forget to take – I mean, drink – your Lao Mang Lone today, Chase?"

"That sounds like him now…"

"Don't worry, Prime,--"

"—because help will—"

"—be arriving shortly."

"This we promise."

"Any last words, you foolish, weak mortal?"

"…As a matter of fact, yes, Wuya. I would advise you to duck."

"Wh—OOF!!" The 1500-year-old hag was clocked by a piece of earth. She heard one thing before passing out.

"Now who said you could start the party without us, hmm?" This came from Alpha.

"Ah, so he used the Eye of Dashi and the Ring of Nine Dragons to duplicate himself in order to stall me AND awaken the other monks. Clever, very clever…" Chase concluded this with a slow applause.

"PRIME!!!" the duplicates chorused.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega!" Sensing Prime's pain, they fused back into him in order to heal him.

"Ahh, much better…" David said.

Chase walked up and touched the bag of Shen Gong Wu David had. "…Um…"

"David Mason…"

"Thank you. David Mason, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the bag—"

"and I challenge you to a Shen-Yi-Bu Dare! My Eye of Dashi and Ring of Nine Dragons for…"

"…my Wushan Geyser and Serpent's Tail. The game will be…"

"…5-on-5 freeze tag. I use the monks; you may use 4 of your 'cats'."

"Very well, but your clones will share your freeze status."

"Fine, fine."

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they cried at the same time. The scene changed from a temple room to a cosmic square arena and the monks donned their warrior garb and Raimundo donned his Shoku vest over it.

But, something strange happened to David. A white light overtook him and he got a navy ninja suit like the others, but it had a grey vortex-type logo in the center rather than anyone else's element.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" Immediately, the monks were teleported to David's side and Chase summoned four of his cats and turned them into their human form.

_So, my first showdown begins…_ David thought. _…Excellent._ His smirk grew.


	4. The Showdown

The freeze tag for all the Shen Gong Wu had begun. "Sorry for taking 'em; I just needed some security for the night I was staying here and I would've put 'em back in the morning!"

"I think I'd've done the same in yer condition, pardner! No hard feelin's!"

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!!"

"Eye of Dashi! Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

They split up into two teams of three: Kimiko, Raimundo, and D-struct ("I won't leave my Rai-pie's side!") and Omi and Clay with D-compose ("I guess that leaves us…").

"Shoku Star Gryffin, Wind!"

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!"

"…I got nothing…"

But, Chase and two of his cats were caught in the swirling flame tornado.

"You did it!!"

"Guess we did, didn't we, honeybunch?"

"…Uh, yeah, Kim; guess we did." _Man, I'm REALLY startin' to get sick of the new Kimiko…_

_If I know Chase Young as well as I think, he's thinking of a way out of this…and I'll be thinking of a counterstrike. _"So, this is the mighty Chase Young, huh? Done in by a simple flaming tornado? Slipping in your old age?"

That last comment from D-struct did it. Chase Young shot at him, but he dodged and Rai got hit instead.

"Oh, Raimundo? Are you hurt?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo, having one of his somewhat sparse epiphanies, caught on to D-struct's plan and pretended to be more injured than he was. "Ohhh! My leg! My liver! My stomach! The pain!! THE PAIN OF IT ALL!!!"

That got the fire of Kimiko's rage started and she unleashed an attack never before seen.

"Wudai … Mars … Phoenix, … FIRE!!!!!" Immediately, she lit up like a phoenix of folklore and took off for Chase.

_Maybe it's alright to love her…mmm, I just don't know,_ Rai thought.

Chase was taken aback by the aforementioned attack, so D-struct tagged him and the two 'cats' that were following him. "Three down, two to go! And I think Raimundo will feel better if we go get them!" It worked! D-struct thought.

Soaring off as the comet she was, Kimiko was off to assist Omi and Clay.

"…Maybe a little too well," D-struct reflected aloud before joining the butt-whooping.

Meanwhile, Omi and Clay were in dire need of help.

"I think this is it fer us, pardner."

"No! We must not despair!!"

"…What in tarnation is that?"

"Let me consult D-struct. …IT'S KIMIKO; SHE'S DOING SOME NEW ATTACK!!"

"Well, I'll be!"

"SEE? I TOLD you! Out of your head, Clay!"

"'In your face,' Omi."

"…That too, my new ally!"

"Ah, no prob. It's in the bag, anyways! In 5…4…3…2…1…"

Wham!!! Kimiko rammed into the 'cats' at well near Mach, tagging them frozen and ending the showdown.

"YAYYY! I did it!" cheered Kimiko.

"And I won my first Xiaolin Showdown!" David said, having fused D-struct and D-compose back together.

"And... I think I feel better, Kimmie." I don't care. I love her, and that's all that matters. Those were Raimundo's thoughts as Kimiko rushed into his arms, seeking the support she thought his possessed.


	5. The End

Chase picked the still unconscious Wuya up bridal-style and went back to his lair. When he arrived, he set her down and awakened her

"Wuya…Wuya…WUYA, WAKE UP!!!"

"Ehh—ooh—wha…?" Wuya could then see straight, and guess who she saw? "Hey there, big boy; rough Showdown? Do you need a Heylin Rubdown, sexy?"

"Hmm?" _Amazing; not only did he outsmart me in his very first Xiaolin Showdown, but he also attracted Wuya to me just as he did the fire dragon to the wind dragon. Ah, well;_ he mused with his trademark smirk,_ at least now she won't betray me._ "Oh, yes; A rubdown sounds… fine. Just fine…"

"Heart of Jong! Rio Reverso! Reversing Mirror!!" With this command from David, Kimiko glowed pink, the pink energy was absorbed into the Rio Reverso, and Kimiko was more or less her normal self.

With a sigh of relief, Kimiko proclaimed, "Glad _that's_ over! I am ready to train some more! One thing, though; can we pretend this never happened?"

"I vote for spinning the other ear."

"Thanks, Omi! I think..." Here, she gave him one of her 'thank you' hugs.

"... That's _turnin' the other cheek,_ Omi; I second that vote, though!" Clay drawled.

"That goes triple for me, but I think Rai's got one condition first…" David implied. _Here it comes…_

"What's that, Raimu--" The wind dragon used the "oo" sound in his name to his advantage and kissed her smack on the lips as she did to him.

"OK, _now_ it's unanimous." With that "Rai-tort," as he called them, the wind dragon and the newcomer laughed like they had known each other all their lives.

Sorry I got it done so fast, but my stories are coming to me in episode format, and this is where this episode, unfortunately, ends. Sorry!! But, TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
